A Series of Lemon oneshots
by BubbleGumNoTensai
Summary: need I say more? its a series of lemon oneshots KandaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Kiyomi POV:

"Ugh, I'm all soaked! I won't be allowed to sleep on the bed now…" I pouted as I trudged towards the door.

"Why aren't you allowed to sleep on the bed if you're wet? That's weird…it is your room after all"

"Because Kanda's sleeping on it, and he'll hate me if I get in bed and I'm all wet…." Allen smiled and let out a chuckle, but I silenced him by hitting him on the head.

"Moyashi" I called back as I stuck out my tongue and headed to my room. As I was walking there, I absentmindedly wondered why Kanda couldn't go back to his own room, or why I couldn't go to his. And so when I reached the hall my room was at, I opened the door of the room next to mine, only to see what I wouldn't have thought I would. Kanda was on the bed and was now sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"You're back" he stated bluntly, and as he said that I felt his eyes scan over me. "Why are you all wet? Get changed woman." I gave him a sigh and walked back to my room. When I got in I sighed, and leaned against the wall next to the closet. Stupid Kanda, why can't he be nice like Allen? What I hadn't realized was that I had said that out loud, and that "stupid Kanda" had come into my room. I gulped, he didn't seem too happy…. But the next thing I knew was that I was pushed onto the bed.

"Well if I was nice, you wouldn't get this would you?" His hot breath against my neck made me writhe. And I gave out a squeak as his tongue touched my neck. And right when he moved his head I sat up on the bed.

"Did you lock the door?" All he did was raise his eyebrows, and I was pushed back down again. Sometimes I was happy that my boyfriend was really blunt and to the point, but sometimes he was such a tease.

"It seems like a coincidence that you wore white today." He smirked, and I could feel his gaze staring at every part of me. All I could do was blush I was helpless under his gaze. He smirked and started to remove my top. I felt my cheeks heat up even more than before as I looked away, but he tilted my chin upwards and kissed me as he was undoing my bra. When he removed it, his tongue ran over my lips seeking entrance, I obeyed and felt his tongue explore every part of my mouth. When we broke the kiss he smiled down at me, a loving smile. And I couldn't help but smile back, but I knew where this was going, and even though I smiled, I was afraid of what would lie ahead.

"It's not fair that you're wearing all your clothes and all I have left are my shorts" He seemed to like that comment or something, because the next thing I knew all our clothes were on the floor. I blushed as I saw his erection, oh god….it's so big… He seemed to know what I was thinking; the next thing he said told me he did.

"Like what you see?" he smirked, and soon, I felt his tongue run all over my body. It felt so foreign to me, yet so pleasurable, and I writhed under him as his hands touched my breasts.

Kanda POV:

She's all wet….she came into my room all wet with dishevelled hair, man is that sexy….. I felt my pants tighten, I knew I needed it. And that this would have to be the time to do it. What I didn't expect was to come walking in to her telling me that I was stupid. Well, we'll have to fix that won't we? I pushed her down on the bed, and started to nip at her neck. But as soon as I moved from that spot, she sat up glancing nervously at the door. I wouldn't start something like this without locking the door now would I? We wouldn't want anyone walking in on this would we? So I pushed her back down, and started to remove her top after taking a good look at her. She blushed crimson red, and I dipped my head back down and kissed her. She kissed back complyingly, and opened her mouth when I ran my tongue against her lips. I took advantage of this and explored every part of her mouth, as my hands busied themselves by undoing her bra. When I successfully undid her bra, I broke the kiss and smiled down at her, I have been waiting so long for this…. I smirked, as she somewhat implyingly told me to take off all my clothes, so I began by taking off her shorts. And then moved to my own shirt, she seemed to enjoy watching me strip, and as soon as my boxers came off, the crimson hue had placed itself on her cheeks once again.

I started to touch her, and I ran my tongue all over her, tasting her sweet flesh. She writhed as I touched her breasts. She's so cute like that, I groped her breasts a little harder, and she let out a moan of pleasure, if this is what happens when I use my hands, what will happen if I use my tongue? I moved over to her breasts, licking and sucking. I heard her cries and pleas to stop.

"You're lying aren't you? You like this, your body is telling me that, don't lie Kiyomi" she moaned as I ran my fingers over her nipples. They seem to be sensitive, so I directed my attention to them, and just as I thought she had begun to enjoy it, and her hands were in my hair as she begged me for more.

Kiyomi POV:

He teased me, for telling him to stop doing such dirty things, and all he did was continue to touch me, in more places than before. Soon I found my hands in his hair as I moaned for more of his touch.

Ahn..It feels so good…how could something so dirty feel so good? I gasped as I felt one of his hands move down to my legs, his fingers brushed over the thin lacy panties, and I gave out a moan and bucked my hips, there's no use denying this anyways, so why not enjoy it?

Kanda POV:

I smirked as I kept running my finger up and down her lace panties, it's her fault that they're so thin and when I heard her moan I rubbed harder.

"Ahn~ Y…Yuu more! Please!" That sent me over the edge, I removed her now soaked panties to show her .

"Look at you, so naughty, you're already so wet from that" I gave her a smirk, and she blushed. "I want you to beg me for it Kiyomi" She seemed shocked at first, but soon she mustered up enough courage to say it.

"Yuu….I want you to….touch me down there…please" her face was a look of desperation, and fear. I licked her lips, and she opened her mouth up, I let my tongue wander around, as one of my fingers prodded at her core.

Kiyomi POV:

He ran my fingers over my lacy panties, and I was sent into a whole new world of pleasure, it felt so good, and soon I felt my core heating up, as he removed my panties to show me exactly how wet they were from his touch. This is so dirty… he's even telling me that I'm naughty….but in truth he's the naughty one, who else has been touching me all this time? But all I could do was blush from his command.

I don't believe he wants me to beg….or that he would show me my panties, I know it's my fault for coming in soaked and wearing white, but still….. I looked away and decided to see if he would give in, but I realised that his resolve was much stronger than my own, and found myself begging for him to touch me. I hate him for being good at all this, looking hot, and seducing me… I writhed under his touch, and as soon as his tongue entered my mouth, we battled for dominance, which of course he won. Then I felt something at my opening, his finger was slowly entering me, and when it did he pumped it in and out, very slowly, and he looked at me as if he was expecting something. Of course, he wants me to beg him again… Oh god... I don't believe I've had to stoop this low. To think my boyfriend would make me beg for something as dirty as that.

Kanda POV:

As my finger entered her, I felt her walls enclose that finger, and I pumped it in and out at a teasingly slow pace. After a while, I looked back at her expectantly, and her face had frozen in shock.

"Do you want more Kiyomi?" And as I said that, I stopped and removed my finger from her core to show her how wet she was. She looked away defiantly, and I found her hand moving towards her core, as the other caressed her breast. That is hot… but I'm supposed to be touching her, not letting her touch herself. So I took her hands and tied them to the bedpost with my belt. And she seemed unable to resist anymore because soon she opened her mouth to speak.

Y…Yuu I want you to touch me down there and…..and make me cum!" She turned her face away in shame as I hovered above her; I gave her a kiss as my finger once again found itself inside her core. She moaned loudly, screaming my name, as I entered another finger inside of her. And when I added a third, she wrapped her legs around me and started to nip at my neck as I pumped them in and out. Not long after, I felt her core tighten, and she gave out a final moan as her juice covered my fingers.

Kiyomi POV:

He soon removed his finger from within me to show me how wet I was. I looked away angrily, and found my hands moving to touch myself, I moaned as my hand touched my breast, while the other caressed my core slowly. When I looked up he seemed to be enjoying it, so I gave him a hot look. But he seemed to be angry. And soon, I found my hands bound to the bedpost by his belt. Damn… He knows I can't resist him now…. And so I begged him, just like before and found him hovering above me not too soon after. He kissed me again as his finger entered inside me, stirring up my insides.

"Yuu!" I couldn't help it anymore when his second finger had gone inside me and teased me in a scissoring motion. And when he decided to add a third, tears fell down my cheeks in pleasure as I wrapped my legs around Kanda, and nipped at his neck until I came with his fingers still inside me. Great now he's going to have something else to tease me about. Soon after, he untied my hands and I panted as we parted from a hot make out session and looked up at him in question, what was he going to do next?

Kanda POV:

I removed my fingers and licked them clean before untying her hands and then diving down to kiss her again, this time I let her win dominance, and she was exploring my mouth until we were both breathless. She looked up at me and tilted her head as if asking, what now? But soon she seemed to have an idea because she pushed me down lightly so I was lying down, and moved over to my now uncomfortably large erection. She took hold of it lightly, and her tongue ran over the tip. I shuddered, and as if taking it as a positive thing, she teased the tip, and looked over at me. Oh so she wants me to play too huh? Well then…

Kiyomi POV:

I thought of a brilliant idea, and pushed him down onto the bed, but when I had made my way over to his cock, I was regretting it, but nonetheless, I took hold of it and ran my tongue on the tip. He seemed to like it because he shuddered, and so I teased him and then looked over at him. Two can play at this game Kanda, and now it's your turn.

"Suck on my cock Kiyomi." He seemed to understand me, and he bucked his hips, oh god…what have I gotten myself into? I can't possibly fit that into my mouth, can I? So I took his tip into my mouth and swirled my tongue around the tip. And as I moved down, and sucked harder, I felt his hands grip the sheets. Then I removed my mouth and licked it from base to tip, and then repeated what I had done earlier alternating between the two. But what I hadn't noticed is that his hands were now spreading apart my wet and bothered core.

Kanda POV:

I played along with her, and bucked my hips. She started to suck, and as she went farther my hands gripped the sheets. Then I had an idea, I moved my hands from the sheets to her legs, and spread her core open. She gasped as I did that, and moaned while she sucked at me, when my tongue ran over the core slowly and teasingly.

Kiyomi POV:

As I felt his tongue against me, my free hand gripped the sheets tightly as I let out muffled cries of pleasure. No matter what I do, he always seems to win, but I guess that's why he's the dominant one in our relationship…. But before I could even do anything, I let out a shriek as his cum filled my mouth. Surprisingly it didn't give me the gag reflex, in fact I found myself swallowing it and licking off every last bit of it. I found myself liking how he tasted, but it wouldn't end there; I knew he wouldn't stop until I came too.

Kanda POV:

She seems to like this, so I stuck my tongue in further, and one of her hands moved to grip the sheets as she let out muffled moans, which only added to my pleasure. Soon enough she struck something inside me, and I came inside of her mouth. I watched her carefully to see what she would do. And she seemed nervous but she swallowed the cum, and licked off anything that she didn't swallow. She sure is silly to think that it would stop there, I continued to lick at her, and decided to stick my fingers inside and lick at her clit. She gave desperate cry, and once again I felt her walls tighten around my fingers as her cum covered them.

"Turn around" She scrambled over to me and opened her mouth when I told her to. I then opened up my fingers to show her all of her cum. She blushed but bent down to lick them clean.

"Good girl" I got up on top of her, and I saw how nervous she was. "Don't worry, if you don't want this I won't force you, Are you okay with continuing?" She gave me a shameful nod, as tears flowed from her eyes down her cheeks. I licked them away and told her she didn't have to do this, but she pulled me down and looked up at me longingly.

Kiyomi POV:

Ah! I don't believe he stuck his fingers inside me again, it only took a little more, and soon I came all over his fingers again. Scared, I turned around and opened my mouth at Kanda's command. As he opened up his fingers, I understood what he wanted me to do, and bent down to lick his fingers clean. As he got up on top of me, I was more scared than I had ever been in my life. But to my surprise, Kanda comforted me. And I nodded as tears leaked out of my eyes. He seemed apologetic, and licked away my tears.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to; tell me are you ok with this?" No matter how scared I was, I still wanted Kanda to make me his, so I pulled him down and looked up at him. He let out a little sigh, as if scared to continue but nonetheless positioned himself at his entrance. I nodded, and soon I felt a great pain ripping me apart, I immediately grabbed onto Kanda and hugged him as tears fell down from the pain. Once again he licked them away, and he looked at me lovingly.

Kanda POV:

I sighed; I hope she's ok with this. I positioned myself at her entrance, and after she nodded entered her. I saw her face distort into a look of pain as she clung onto me. I looked down at her after licking away her tears.

"Shh...It won't hurt after a while, tell me when I can move ok?" She buried her head in my shoulder for a while before she pulled herself away. I gave her a kiss before starting to move, it seemed that the pain was forgotten, because soon she cried out in pleasure, still clinging to me as our lips enclosed in a passionate kiss.

Kiyomi POV:

I'm glad I chose him…I buried my head in his shoulder waiting for the pain to go away. And soon enough the pain was almost gone, so I pulled away from his shoulder and he kissed me as he started to move inside of me. Not long after the pain was numbed by all the pleasure that he gave me.

"Y…Yuu! Ah! Harder! P...please!" He kissed me passionately as he continued to thrust inside me. My legs wrapped themselves around him as he pleasured me deep inside. And then suddenly he thrusted much faster than before, until he covered my insides with his hot cum.

Kanda POV:

I felt her legs wrap around me, and I felt my tip hit the end. Ugh, I'm going to cum soon I thrusted hard inside of her, and soon I found that I lost control and my cum had covered her insides. I gave her a kiss as I withdrew myself from her. She smiled up at me, and I couldn't help but return her silly smile. She flipped us over so that she could rest her head on my chest, and our fingers intertwined before she fell asleep.

Kiyomi POV:

He gave me a soft kiss as he removed himself from inside me, and I felt all the cum start to flow out onto the bed sheets. I smiled softly at him and he smiled back. I panted and flipped us over so that I could lie down on his chest. I let our fingers intertwine before closing my eyes for some much needed rest.

"I love you Kiyomi, Oyasumi nasai" I heard him whisper in my ears as he caressed my cheek before he fell asleep. I opened my eyes for a second and moved to give him a goodnight kiss before falling back to his chest and falling asleep myself. But not before pulling the covers over us of course.

Kanda POV:

After I fell asleep I whispered in her ear, as I touched her cheek softly before I found myself falling asleep. But before I did fall asleep I felt her kiss me softly and whisper into my ear.

"I love you too Kanda, goodnight" Right after that I felt her head fall back onto my chest, and the covers being pulled over us. I let my other arm wrap around her petite body and pulled her closer, as I fell asleep.

~Next Morning~

Kiyomi POV:

Ugh…. I woke up to the sun blinding my eyes. I looked sleepily up at Kanda who was still sleeping soundly. I smiled and looked towards the window feeling the silky covers caress my skin as Kanda stirred in his sleep.

"Good morning Kiyomi" He smiled and lifted the two of us up so that we could lean against the head board of the bed. I smiled back and lifted my head up to kiss him. And then one thought struck me, I was only wearing a little bit of white, his comment never made sense…

Kanda POV:

I felt her moving around, and found myself shifting under the covers. I greeted her and lifted us so that we could sit up.

"Good morning" She smiled, and leaned her head up to kiss me. And something seemed to puzzle her after pulling away. "Kanda, you know how you said it's a coincidence I'm wearing white?" I looked at her puzzlingly as she continued. "Well, only a little part of the uniform was white..." I chuckled and looked down at her.

"I was just coincidentally staring down where the white was." I smirked and wrapped my arms around her. I felt her arms move to grab a cup of tea and she sipped it slowly as she stared at the wall.

Kiyomi POV:

When I asked him the question, he seemed puzzled. But apparently according to his answer he was only staring at my breasts. But then again it makes sense, he was lying on top of me and looking down, I mean that's almost the only thing that you see if you do that. I saw him smirk before his arms wrapped themselves around me, and I moved my hands out from under him as I grabbed my morning cup of tea while staring silently at the wall, enjoying his company.

"I'm glad I found you again Yuu" I smiled up at him and he patted my head gently as we sat there, just holding each other. And then he made a snarky comment I'd never thought I'd hear in a million years.

"I'm looking at your breasts right now you know" he smirked at this, and then moved his arms so that we could get out of bed. But I had no reply and could only blush furiously as I put on my spare uniform. He chuckled as he got dressed himself, and we walked hand in hand out to the cafeteria.

Kanda POV:

When she told me that she was happy she found me again, I patted her head gently until I thought of something to get her out of bed. And after I said that I smirked as I removed my arms from around her as we got out of bed. The moment she got out, she blushed furiously trying desperately to cover herself out of shame. I laughed and got dressed before grabbing her hand and walking towards the cafeteria.

-Owari-

(Omake)

"Hey Kiyomi, Why is Kanda so happy today?" Allen seemed scared as he saw Kanda smiling for a change. Kiyomi giggled and looked down at the necklace Kanda had given her when they had officially become a couple. As she thought briefly of last night, again she giggled. This seemed to scare Allen because he was now shaking.

"Hmm, Why not?" she seemed lost in her own world, because her order was something that she wouldn't ever eat. Allen then gulped, he was afraid to ask, but he needed to know what was wrong with those two. Usually two people aren't like that unless… he didn't dare to think of what kind of things happened last night, but he asked anyways.

"Did you two finally…you know? Uh do it last night?" He twiddled his thumbs as he asked. But yet he felt so sure that he was correct, between the cheerful Kanda, the dazed Kiyomi, and the walking in hand in hand it seemed so right. She smiled and nodded dumbly before realizing what she'd done. She gasped and blushed. Soon her smile had turned into a death glare.

"Don't you dare tell anyone or I'll hunt you down and kill you." As soon as Allen heard that he decided he was right. And it must have been really good because he in a matter of seconds he found Kanda and Kiyomi feeding each other chocolate cake right across from him. And everyone knew that Kanda hated all kinds of sweets. So he ran away in fear after he finished the rest of his food so that he could go cry to his girlfriend. But it didn't stop there, it seemed that the couple was everywhere that he went, because he would hear Kiyomi giggling in the library, and see them walking around in the garden. And so Allen, regretting that he had soaked Kiyomi with that bucket, trudged to his girlfriend's room for a nap. At least he could have a nice nap.

And in another room Kiyomi giggled as Kanda tickled her. Oh boy, this was going to be a long day for Allen, who was currently residing in the library, which was placed oh so coincidentally across from both their rooms. But as soon as his eyes closed, he could hear sharp moans coming from Kanda's room and he groaned. He really needed to find a place to run away from those two to. Maybe his girlfriend could help, after all she had just come into the library.

~End~


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cold stormy night, and all that could be heard in the room was the rain coming from outside, and Kiyomi Kotone was currently sleepy soundly through the storm as she waited for the return of her boyfriend. She had waited many hours, and struggled to keep herself awake, but found herself unable to fight the temptation of sleep. It had only been 2 hours since she had fallen asleep and 3 hours since the storm had started. Kiyomi was now fast asleep with her hair sprawled out messily and half a blanket covering her as the other half dropped to the floor. And just as the last bit of her blanket fell to the floor, a small sliver of light came from the dimly lit room. The figure who had opened the door closed the door quietly and sat down on the edge of the bed. He caressed her cheek with his hand, and grabbed the blanket to cover her before leaving the room with a towel.

By the time the figure had come back, Kiyomi was now wide awake and leaning against the backboards of her bed. As the man with long hair returned she looked up in acknowledgement and slumped down into the covers once more, now assured that her boyfriend was back. Kanda raised his eyebrows slightly, lay down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. As he did so, Kiyomi sighed contentedly and nuzzled her head against his chest trying to fall asleep again. Kanda however had other ideas, because he had just pinned her down to the bed. She looked up questionably and tilted her head to the side as she waited for a response. Kanda dove his head down to kiss her on the lips, and they kissed for a while until they needed to breathe.

He rested his forehead against the nape of her neck, and Kiyomi shivered as she felt his hot breath against her neck. His hands trailed down to her legs, and his tongue busied itself by sucking on her neck until she let out moans of approval. He smirked, and moved his head down further to her stomach, where he kissed it and ran his tongue over her belly button after pushing her shirt up. She moaned in delight as his tongue poked and prodded further at it, and rubbed the bulge in his pants as he continued to play with her. And while Kanda was too occupied by her moans, she slid her fingers into the waistband of his pants and moved her idle hand onto his chest to push him down. When she got her feet under him she pushed him under her and straddled his waist. Not soon after their clothes were discarded messily on the floor on top of the blanket. While she was still on top of him, she slid down a between his legs and grabbed hold of his growing erection, running her tongue slowly over the tip. He let out a moan as she began to take more of him into her mouth until it was fully inside. He used his hands to grab hold of her long hair and pulled her head up.

"Turn around Kiyomi." She turned around so that now Kanda could pleasure her too and continued her ministrations on his cock. Kanda however stared at her wet core before spreading apart with his fingers and running his tongue over it. Kiyomi was surprised by the slimy object at her core and moaned, sending almost an electric shock through Kanda's body as the vibrations from the moan caressed his cock from inside her mouth. Pleased by this he continued on, kissing and eating the juices from Kiyomi's dripping pussy. She moaned as he ate her out, and soon enough Kanda had cum inside her mouth. Contentedly she licked up the warm white fluids and grinded her lower body into his mouth allowing more access. They had continued like this until she came, and Kanda drank up every bit of her cum. She turned around and slid her tongue into his mouth, allowing their fluids to mix. Clearly aroused by this, Kanda's cock had once again shot up, and Kiyomi's cunt was now dropping more than ever.

"Ahh, Yuu…it's so good.." Her voice was raspy and filled with lust as she positioned his cock at her entrance. Kanda smirked at her and grabbed on to her tits, sucking on one of her nipples as he thrusted himself inside of her. As she felt his manhood pound her cunt she threw her head back in pleasure and cried out his name.

"Hmm, yes say my name again Kiyomi." He moved himself from her boobs to tease her as he thrust a hard thrust into her. Unable to resist Kiyomi cried out with pleasure.

"Ahn! Yuu! Fuck! Yes..ah! harder! Fuck me harder Yuu!" She pushed her own body into his as she thrust herself up and down on his cock. Sensing her need for more, Kanda slid his idle hand over to her butt and slapped her hard on the butt cheeks which made her moan in delight.

"Ahh!" She threw her head back slightly and arched her back towards him as his palm made contact with her ass once more. Sensing a dire need to release, Kanda thrust himself into her even harder than before, and let his hot fluids fill her womb. After withdrawing himself from her, Kiyomi buried her head in his chest, clearly ashamed of her actions.

"I…I'm so dirty…" she cried out, but it was muffled by his chest, Kanda chuckled and stroked her head gently.

"Sex lets out everyone's inner demon Kiyomi, I kind of like it" She looked up, face flushed and eyes wide, clearly surprised, and dropped her head down onto his chest once more.

"I just don't want you to think of me like that, I mean I don't want you to think I'm a dirty girl…" Her words were once again muffled by his chest and Kanda tilted her chin up with his fingers gently.

"Shhh…its ok, I don't think you're dirty." He kissed her forehead lightly and breathed in the scent of her hair, as his fingers tangled themselves through it. She smiled up at him and snuggled back into his chest, only to have him move. She looked up at him, obviously confused by his actions.

"We should take a shower to clean up" He helped her up, and she looked down at her body; ashamed by the fact that she was naked Kiyomi quickly covered her body up with her hands. Kanda however came up behind her and moved her hands kissing her on the lips, and putting her hands behind her.

"I uhh…are we going to…uh you know? Again?..."

"If you want, we can do It in the shower" he chuckled as he led her to the bathroom door, leaving a trail of kisses along her arm as he did so; the beginning of the shower was exactly the same as any other shower, turning on the water and lathering each other up with a sponge. But as Kanda ran the sponge over her breasts, she let out a high pitched moan. Both of them still being hot and bothered, decided to skip the foreplay and get straight to it. Kanda kissed her passionately before lifting her on to his already hardened erection, and positioning it at her entrance.

"Nnn, it's so warm.. ahh" she let herself slide her wet core over his cock and moaned at the sensation. When she was wet enough Kanda slid himself inside of her and pushed her against the cool tiles of the shower as he fucked her gently with his cock, kissing her neck as he did so.

"Ahh! Yuu! It's so good!" Shamefully she buried her head into his shoulder as she bit down her lip.

"It's ok, moan all you want Kiyomi, I won't think of you any differently" he thrust deep inside her trying to force a moan from her, and ran his finger over the entrance of her asshole.

"Ahn!~ Yuu! Fuck!" She looked up at him with one eye shut, and gave a slight nod, as if telling him that he could do anything. And so taking this as a good sign, Kanda slid his finger inside of her asshole, finger fucking her as he slid his cock in and out of her throbbing core. It sent shivers down Kiyomi's spine, and soon enough she couldn't hold back anymore.

"Please Yuu!" she clung tightly to his body as she felt another finger enter her now wet asshole.

she licked his shoulder slightly before cumming onto his cock. After cumming inside her he removed himself from her pussy, and spread her asshole with his two fingers allowing the tip of his cock to enter. She threw her head back in pleasure as she felt the tip enter her, and his two fingers move to her pussy instead of their original place in her butt. He dove his fingers deep into her womb, and covered his cock with the juices inside her pussy to lubricate it for when he would thrust inside her. When he had lubricated it well enough, he buried his cock into her asshole, and thrust her fingers inside of her pussy. After getting a nod from Kiyomi, he began to thrust hard into her asshole until she moaned.

"Yes! Like that! Please! Yuu! Fuck me harder!" And so he thrust as hard as he could as she rode up and down on both his fingers and his cock until they both climaxed. When he slid himself out of her, she lay her head on his shoulder as she let him wash the two of them. Not soon after the two were dressed and Kiyomi had drifted off to sleep. Kanda let out a soft chuckle as he covered them both with the fallen blanket and kissed her forehead before falling asleep. But before he had fallen asleep there was a soft whisper within the quiet room, where nothing except the rain could be heard in.

"I love you Kiyomi.." And after that, it was completely quiet other than the storm that was raging on outside.


End file.
